AATC on Facebook
by Golden Quintet
Summary: Join the Seville family in the magical world of facebook! Warning contains randomness, weirdness, and cookies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola everyone! I haven't seen a lot of Facebook fanfics in this archive. Though I've seen a lot of these in the Harry Potter archive.**_

_**I don't own AATC OR The Chipettes OR Toby, Dave, and Claire OR Facebook.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Sorry that it's short!**_

* * *

**Alvin Seville: **has discovered Facebook.

**Theo Seville, Simon Seville, and 7 others like this.**

* * *

**Simon Seville: **Anybody else wonder why this website is so popular?

**Jeanette Miller likes this.**

**Alvin Seville: **Honestly Si, I thought you were the smart one. This is a social networking website that is used to converse with other people.

**Theo Seville: **And the games!

* * *

**Toby Seville: **is wondering why his only friends on Facebook are his family.

**Alvin Seville and Sarah Seville like this.**

**Sarah Seville: ***facepalm* Well you have no job and no life.

**Toby Seville: **:(

* * *

**Brittany Miller: **Anybody feel like they're being watched?

**Jeanette Miller, Alvin Seville, and 5 others like this.**

**Ellie Miller: **Me…

**Theo Seville: **Do you think they're fangirls?

**Sarah Seville: **I'LL GET 'EM! WHERE IS MY GOLF CLUB?

**Alvin Seville likes this.**

* * *

**Theo Seville: **Dear Everyone, My physotic cousin is beating up fangirls. Please help, Theo.

**Dave Seville, Claire Seville, and 6 others like this.**

**Simon Seville: **Should I call an ambulance?

**Jeanette Miller: **Nope…let them suffer.

**Sarah Seville and Alvin Seville like this.**

**Simon Seville: **Okay… O.o

* * *

**Dave Seville: **HOW DO I UPDATE MY STATUS?

**Alvin Seville: ***facepalm*

**Brittany Miller, Simon Seville, and 5 others like this.**

* * *

**Alvin Seville: Ian Hawk **has sent me a friend request. Should I accept?

**Brittany Seville: **NO!

**Simon Seville, Jeanette Miller, and Claire Seville like this.**

**Toby Seville: **YES!

**Theo Seville, Ellie Miller, and Sarah Seville like this.**

**Alvin Seville: **Uh…I'll think about it.

* * *

**Ellie Miller: **I made cookies!

**Theo Seville, Brittany Miller, and 5 others like this.**

**Alvin Seville: **COOKIES! COOKIES! I'M GONNA EAT COOKIES! THERE ALL MINE!

**Sarah Seville: **O.o

**Simon Seville, Ellie Miller and 5 others like this.**

* * *

**Jeanette Miller: **Anybody know why Toby is passed out on his laptop?

**Simon Seville: **He was trying to beat Dave's high score in Bejeweled Blitz.

**Jeanette Miller:** Uh…What's Dave's high score?

**Simon Seville:** 583, 960.

**Jeanette Miller:** O.o Wow.

**Dave Seville likes this.**

* * *

**Alvin Seville: **Hey, I just met you,

**Brittany Miller: **And this is crazy,

**Sarah Seville: **But here's my number,

**Toby Seville: **So call me maybe? dhfeuirgfrighbfnvhjwllahfrgy

**Brittany Miller: **What the…?

**Alvin Seville: **Toby passed out again.

**Toby Seville: **fhgiaygvgcbhdfvceyvbaloyvghvc

**Sarah Seville and Alvin Seville like this.**

* * *

**Brittany Miller wrote on Jeanette Miller's wall: **RUN JEANETTE! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!

**Jeanette Miller: **What?

**Brittany Miller: ***dramatic music* SIMONE!

**Theo Seville, Ellie Seville, and 2 others like this.**

**Alvin Seville: **Wait, Sarah caught him and stuffed him in Tobster's sock.

**Jeanette Miller likes this.**

**Toby Seville: **STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!

* * *

**Alvin Seville has changed his name to Alvin Awesomeness Seville.**

**Brittany Seville: **I thought rules were your middle name.

**Sarah Seville: **It's not; Alvin is not even his name. It's Alfred "Alvin" Brandon Seville.

**Toby Seville, Brittany Miller, and 6 others like this.**

**Alvin Awesomeness Seville: **:(

* * *

**Brittany Miller: **LOL

**Simon Seville: **What?

**Brittany Miller: **You'll see…

**Alfred Seville: **BRITTANY MILLER YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!

**Simon Seville, Claire Seville, and 6 others.**

**Alfred Seville: **I HATE YOU ALL!

* * *

**Alvin Seville: **Mwhahahahahaha.

**Theo Seville: **DUCK AND COVER!

**Ellie Miller, Dave Seville and 6 others like this.**

**Alvin Seville: **THAT'S FOR MAKING FUN OF ME!

**Jeanette Miller: **And you filled the house with pudding because…

**Alvin Seville:** It seemed like a good idea.

* * *

**Ellie Miller: **Alvin you are dead.

**Toby Seville and Sarah Seville like this.**

**Alvin Seville: **Why?

**Ellie Seville: **There is pudding in your beloved cousins Sarah and Toby's electronics.

**Alvin Seville: **I'm dead.

* * *

_**Did you guys like? If you do, send in characters I can put in this story. I'll get bored to tears if I have to use the same characters. Characters can be munks or humans.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whoo! Chapter 2! Anyway, thank you everyone.**_

_**Alexis Marie Jones and Max John Rotte belong to RossLynchLUVR.**_

_**Adam Seville belongs to chipmunkfanatic.**_

_**Michael Sevani, Diana Gordy, and Dominic Jackson belong to Oka daun.**_

_**If your OC isn't up here it will be in the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Alvin Seville: **You'll never guess who **Sarah Seville **and I just met!

**Brittany Miller: **JUSTIN BIEBER? 3

**Ellie Miller: **One Direction?

**Sarah Seville: **That would be awesome! But no, we met…

**Alvin Seville: **A PONY! Just kidding, we met Dominic Jackson!

**Toby Seville: **The rock star?

**Sarah Seville: **No the potato…OF COURSE THE ROCKSTAR!

**Toby Seville: **Sorry…

* * *

**Brittany Miller: **Uhhh…how come Alvin and Sarah look like their having seizures?

**Jeanette Miller: **Either Dominic Jackson friend requested them or Dave made lasagna.

**Simon Seville, Eleanor Miller, and 2 others like this.**

**Simon Seville: **Please be the first one…*shudders*lasagna….

* * *

**Theo Seville: **You know the world just got better when the five new students are chipmunks.

**Jeanette Miller, Alvin Seville, and 4 others like this.**

**Ellie Miller: **Really?

**Alvin Seville: **Finally, I'm starting to get sick of talking to you guys.

**Jeanette Miller: ***ignoring the comment above* What are their names?

**Theo Seville: **Alexis Jones, Max Rotte, Adam Seville, Diana Gordy and Michael Sevani.

**Ellie Miller: **Seville?

**Theo Seville: **No relation.

* * *

**Simon Seville is now friends with Alexis Jones, Max Rotte, and 3 others.**

**See 7 similar stories.**

* * *

**Alvin Seville is now friends with Dominic Jackson.**

**See 1 similar story.**

* * *

**Brittany Miller: **ALVIN YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE OR ELSE!

**Adam Seville, Jeanette Miller, and 3 others like this.**

**Alexis Jones: **Does this happen a lot?

**Simon Seville: **You have no idea…

**Sarah Seville, Eleanor Miller, and 7 others like this.**

* * *

**Sarah Seville: **We're teeny, were tiny, we're all a little loony!

**Alvin Seville: **ARE YOU REFERING TO US?

**Brittany Miller likes this.**

**Sarah Seville: **No! jhhycbevcyecvbsjsjuih SIMON HELP ME!

**Dominic Jackson: **Is she going to be okay?

**Simon Seville: **Probably, she gets attacked at least 3 times a week.

* * *

**Max Rotte: **Exactly why did the chicken cross the road?

**Alexis Jones, Theodore Seville and 12 others like this.**

**Theodore Seville: **To get to the other side?

**Adam Seville: **To just cross it?

**Michael Sevani: **To get hit by a car!

**Alvin Seville, Toby Seville, and 1 other like this.**

**Diana Gordy: **…

* * *

**Ellie Miller: **Anyone else feel sorry for that guy from Lilo and Stitch that's ice cream always gets knocked off the cone before he can eat it?

**Jeanette Miller, Dave Seville, and 9 others like this.**

**Claire Seville: **Me.

**Brittany Miller: **Double me.

**Toby Seville: ***devilish face* No one…

* * *

**Alvin SevilleBrittany Miller: **I LOVE YOU!

**Alvin Seville: **HEY I DIDN'T SAY THAT!

**Alvin Seville: **Yes you did!

**Alvin Seville: **NO!

**Alvin Seville: **YES!

**Alvin Seville: **SARAH AND TOBY GET OFF MY FACEBOOK!

**Alvin Seville: **Party pooper…

* * *

**Jeanette Miller: **LOBSTERS.

**Alvin Seville: **Salamanders.

**Simon Seville: **Soup.

**Brittany Seville: **Popsicle.

**Dominic Jackson: **Elephant.

**Alexis Jones: **Toes.

**Max Rotte: **Sand.

**Dianna Gordy: **Dud.

**Toby Seville: **Donut

**Sarah Seville: **Touché.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was going to update yesterday, but I had a last minute sleepover and yeah… but it's up now! See ya later! **


End file.
